Flirting With The Friend
by DannyLuver639
Summary: Yes I know similar to Flirting with disaster but I'm not copying word for word for it! This is my version of it but this time it's Sam. And the same villain from Flirting With Disaster, Technus.
1. The Writing in the Sky

**Well, here's another story written by DannyXSam4Ever! This story is loosely based on Flirting With Disaster but instead it's Sam! That's not copywrite right? Right! **

**I'll give you a short bio of the plot:**

**Sam has had a crush on Danny ever since she met him and little did she know that Danny has a crush on her (clueless!) Suddenly Technus returns and tries to pull Danny and Sam together! Technus was planning to destroy and take over Amity Park! Will Danny and Sam fall for Technus's plans?**

**Danny Phantom belongs to Butch Hartman!**

**Please Review!**

The day starts in good old Amity park at Sam's house. Danny walked in Sam's room where Sam was doing her most finest sketching at her desk.

"Sam, what are you doing?"

"um, sketching." Answered Sam.

"Sketching what?"

"I bet ya it's Danny with love hearts!" Tucker laughed.

"I don't like him! Stop saying that I do!" yelled Sam.

"So what is it then?" asked Danny.

"Ughh-"

Sam couldn't finish her sentence, luckily and yet unfortunately Technus popped out of nowhere and started destroying everything in his path.

"Danny you've got company!" Shouted Tucker.

"Technus 2.0 will destroy the ghost child and take over, and destroy Amity Park!" Technus said

Danny looked out the window and saw Technus destroying everything, so he transformed into Danny Phantom and flew out the window while Sam and Tucker ran downstairs.

"Hey ghost child! I was starting to wonder where you were, I thought you ran off with your goth girlfriend?" shouted Technus.

"She's not my girlfriend!" yelled Dannt.

"but I wish she was." Danny thought.

Sam thought the same too but she knew that it was never going to happen.

"So Sam, do you stil have a crush on Danny?" said Tucker with a grin.

Sam made an evil look and said "Shut it!"

"Ugh can you just shout out your plans while I suck you into the thermosa already?"

Said Danny with no expression. **A/N Yeah I do realise that Technus said his plans earlier but Danny didn't hear them.**

"Technus 2.0 does not yell his plans out to the world!" he yelled **A/N lol**

Tucker finally found the thermos nad threw it to Danny.

"Danny, here!"

But before Danny could activate the thermos, Technus had already disappeared and declared that it wasn't over and he'll be back.

"Ugh lost him! Where did he go? Do you know Tuck?"

"I'm not sure if my PDA would work on him but I'll try." Said Tucker.

**A few moments later…**

Sam was tapping her foot imaptiently and Danny was floating nearby with his arms crossed.

"Well?" said Sam.

"No luck, he's vanished!"

"Great. I'm not gunna get much sleep tonight," sighed Danny.

As a matter of fact, Danny didn't get one drop of sleep because Technus was disturbing his neighbourhood but somehow the rest of his family managed. **A/N** **Maybe Danny should try earplugs? Danny: Hey! I'm not a light sleeper! Me: Yea sure..**

So the next day at Casper high as Danny moaned at his friends due not not having much sleep, sam asked the question which she already knew the answer to.

"So didn't get much sleeplast night?"

"Of course I didn't! Technus was destroying the neighbourhood, so I had to fight him off in order to get some sleep but by then it was morning!" Danny groaned.

Tucker looked at the sky and noticed a plane making writing in the sky.

"Um Danny, isn't that your name up there?"

"And mine?"

"With a giant… love..heart?" said Danny.

Sam glared at Tucker. "Tucker is this some kind of joke? Did you do this to get us together!"

"No! It's not me, it's probably Technus!" shouted Tucker.

Danny looked at tucker's PDA and it was working fine.

"But your PDA is working fine."

"Ugh it's probably little miss shallow!" said Sam.

"Paulina? But why would she do that? And she doesn't have the money for-"

Sam pretended to cough.

"Oh, she's rich. Yeah forgot that."

"Okay so if it was Paulina, then why did she do it?"

"Because… you like Sam?" smiled Tucker.

"Tucker! You won't supposed to say that!" Danny shouted.

Sam looked at Danny who had red cheeks and a guilty smile on his face.

"Wait Danny likes me? Then why hasn't he asked me out yet?" thought Sam.

"What? You do like her! I even recorded it. Sam wanna hear it?"

Sam was about to reply when Danny snatched his PDA and deleted it cause he was shy.

**Danny: Wtf I'm not shy! Me: Well why didn't you admit that you liked Sam? Danny *blushes Me:ha! You ****ARE ****shy! Danny: Am not!**

"Danny give that back!" said tucker.

"Ugh here then! I got rid of it anyway."

Before Danny could leave and destroy the writing in the sky, Sam grabbed his arm.

"Wait, you like me?"

It took awhile for Danny to reply.

"Ugh, you and Tucker as friends?"

"That's not what I'm hearing." Replied Sam.

"I think I'll leave you 2 lovebirds alone!" smiled Tucker.

Sam gave an evil look at Tucker and so did Danny, but before Sam could ask Danny to go out with her he vanished into the sky.

"I know he likes me, but why didn't he tell me before?" thought Sam.

**Phew. Finally got that done ( I know not as much but I've been meaning to get at least the first chapter done)**

**What will Sam do? Will Danny admit his feelings to Sam? Find out in the next chapter! (Which should be done in the next few days, cause it's the weekend)**

**Please Review!**


	2. Proving his love to Sam

**Yey! I'm finally working on this story! ^^ Okay now, Danny Phantom does not belong to me, this is chapter 2 of flirting with the friend (duh!) and enjoy reading! ;D**

Sam thought about it, "I know he likes me, but why didn't he tell me before?"

Meanwhile Danny was about to destroy the writing in the sky when he noticed someone coming out of the plane that wrote Danny and Sam with a love heart.

"Who is that?"

He flew in closer but as he got closer and closer to the person, they ran off. Danny wanted to follow them but somehow, he couldn't. Danny turned around and went home. **A/N it's not a ghost ;D**

Back at Sam's place, Sam was admiring the good times she and Danny had shared over the past 6 ½ years so far.

"So much has changed since I last met you." Sighed Sam.

As she turned her head to the window, she saw Danny flying past but Danny didn't even look. Sam ran to the window but he was gone by the time she reached it.

Back at Danny's house, Danny had just arrived home to find the whole family gone.

He found a note on the kitchen table, he read it.

_Dear Danny,_

_We are going to another college reunion with Vlad Masters and we didn't take you because, well... We're not really sure if you like him or not. So you can stay at Sam or Tucker's place for the weekend. Love you sweetie!_

_From Maddie._

Danny smiled, this was his chance to prove his love to Sam.

**Meanwhile somewhere in the ghost zone...**

Technus was plotting to take over the world (Duh!) and he was going to get rid of Danny Phantom for good!

"Now, let's see... If I can hack into the most powerful computer in the world, then I Technus 2.0 will take over the whole world!" he yelled to himself.

But the most powerful computer was in Florida, where NASA launches its shuttles and satellites into space.

"Hmm it looks like I'm gunna have to go to Florida, which is not far from here!"

But Technus had one problem, he couldn't get out of the ghost zone and there were not active portals nearby.

**Back in Amity Park...**

There was a knock on Sam's front door, her mother answered it.

"Hi, is Sam home?"

"Yes. She's in her room, oh and can you tell her to try this dress on for me?"

She held up a pink flurry dress, Danny wide opened at it.

"Uh yeah, okay." Danny grabbed the dress and walked upstairs but before he knocked on her door, he hid the dress.

"I love you Danny."

"huh?" said Danny.

Sam gasped and opened the door.

"Danny! Why didn't you knock?" said Sam.

"Sorry! It's just that I heard you kinda speaking to yourself?"

"No I wasn't! I was uh on the phone to an old friend!" she lied.

"Uh, okay."

Danny walked in looking at the albums on the floor with them in it.

"Sam, are these pictures of us?"

"Um yeah."

"Just us?"

"Yeah." Sam blushed.

"Nice." Smiled Danny.

"uh thanks."

Sam flipped through the albums while Danny watched and saw love hearts around them.

"Sam. Are those...love...hearts..?"

"Um...yes..?"

"You know Sam, if I had an album like this, I would do the exact same thing."

Danny and Sam hugged and blushed.

"Sam, there's something I've been meaning to tell you."

"I think I can guess."

"You can? Oh yeah right! Clueless me!"

Sam giggled.

"So...um you were saying?"

"Oh yeah, um.. Sam do you know what I love about you?"

"What? Tell me."

"Well, I love you personality, your love of plants even though one almost tried to kill me once! Your vegetation and above all, your prettier than Paulina."

"Really?"

"Really."

"Danny, the things I love about you are that-"

Suddenly out of nowhere, Technus kidnapped Sam!

"Danny! Help!"

"I'm goin' ghost!"

Danny transformed and chased after Technus but it was too late, he and Sam disappeared.

**Woa, I just thought about this as I was going along! I wonder what I'll think of for the third chapter! XD**

**Who wrote the love heart in the sky? Review and guess! Whoever gets it right, gets a story of their choice (but it has to be from Danny Phantom) and I'll write it for them if you're interested! ;D**


	3. Kidnapped

**Alrighty the 3****rd**** Chapter! In this chapter you'll find out who wrote the writing in the sky! :D**

**And you'll never believe who it was!**

**(C) Butch Hartman**

"Grr I'm gunna kill Technus!"

Technus popped up behind him and said "Temper child remember? Temper never helps!"

"Danny! Help!"

Danny let out his ghostly wail which made Technus fly into a nasty burger sign and dropped Sam.

"Sam! I'll get you!"

Danny zoomed to grab Sam and grabbed her just in time.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine thanks" smiled Sam.

Danny and Sam were about to touch hands when Technus grabbed Sam and vanished again!

"Danny!" Sam said as she vanished.

"Noo!" Danny screamed.

He searched everywhere! In the ghost zone where technology would lurk, the school and even her home. But no luck.

"Sam, I love you but why is Technus doing this to me?"

Danny flew back home to find Tucker puzzled.

"Danny, what happened? I saw Technus but why didn't you stop him?"

"I tried. But he got away with Sam! Now I've got 2 problems on my hands!" sighed Danny.

"2 problems?"

"Yeah, to find out who did the writing in the sky."

"Well, you can search me, I'm clean."

"I know it's not you, you couldn't pull that off without laughing your head off."

"True dat!" grinned Tucker.

"Okay well, I'm gunna check out the school to see if it was anyone from there see ya."

"Good luck Danny!"

Tucker walked home and at the same time Danny flew to Casper High where it was lunch time so that meant that everyone was in the cafeteria.

As soon as Danny flew through the wall Paulina started screaming for joy.

"Oh my gosh it's Inviso-bill!"

"It's Danny Phantom for peat sake!" replied Danny.

"Opps sorry ghost boy but would you like to go out with me?"

"Uh no thanks, why don't you go out with Danny Fe- forget about us! Did you do writing in the sky?"

"What sky writing? Why would I waste writing up there? Oh because I'm special!" grinned Paulina.

"Uh yeah good luck with that."

"Danny Phantom! You're super awesome!" said Dash.

"Thanks did you do any writing in the sky by any chance?"

"What the? Writing in the sky? No way!" laughed Dash.

"Uh okay then gotta go!"

Danny flew out the school and thinking of only one more suspect, his sister.

**At Fenton's House...**

"Now why on Earth would I do that?" said Jazz.

"Well you could of!"

"But I didn't and what possibility or proof is there of me doing this?"

"Uh none. It's just that well... you know I like Sam." Explained Danny.

"Hmm true. But I'm saving up for college not for sky writing. Maybe check with Sam? She might have done it, she is rich right?"

"Um yeah but why would she do that?"

"To most probably prove her love for you. Go talk to her and find out." Said Jazz.

"Uh Okay."

But instead Danny flew into his room and changed back to normal.

"Ugh. I'd better rest for the day, but first thing tomorrow, I'm gunna find Sam!"

**Meanwhile...**

"Let me go! Why did you kidnap me in the first place?" screamed Sam.

"So your ghost boyfriend would get really angry and cause damage to the town and then I'll be the new hero of Amity Park and then, the world!"

"Nice job. You just told me your whole plan."

"Yeah, well I was meant to!" said Technus.

"But as soon as Danny finds me, I'll tell him everything!"

"Nice job on telling me your plans!" grinned Technus.

"Pfft so? Besides you can't do anything to stop me!"

"Hmm how about I tell him that a sneaky little Goth girl done the writing in the sky?"

"Wait! How did you know it was me?"

"I've been watching you constantly so I could wait for the right moment to kidnap you to make Danny jealous!"

"You WHAT!"

**Ha! So it was Sam all along! I Oh and I did not specifically choose Sam cause someone guessed her! She fits the bill!**

**Please review and tell me what you think! ;D**


	4. Tragedy

**I know I know I should update more often! But I have DeviantArt, Facebook AND Youtube! It's kinda hard you know? Having 4 accounts! DX**

**Here's the 4****th**** Chapter of Danny Phantom Flirting with the Friend**

**© Butch Hartman**

**Enjoy!**

Technus had a kind-of guilty look on his face while Sam's face was turning bright red.

"As soon as Danny finds us, he's gunna KILL you!"

"Geez girly! Do all teenagers have bad tempers?" (**Well Duh!)**

"Ugh it's called puberty you dope!" said Sam as she face palmed herself.

"Alright Goth girl geez!"

**The Next Day…**

Danny was getting dressed when he suddenly felt his ghost sense. He quickly put his top on and transformed.

"C'mon Technus! Come out with Sam now!"

But nothing came out; there was silence…a lot of silence...and then BOOM! Technus shot through the ground and into Danny's room.

"Where's Sam? Tell me now!"

"Never child!"

"Oh great, what do you want this time?" sighed Danny.

"I want to take over the world! And have your so called 'Goth girlfriend' as my slave!"

"NO WAY TECHNO GHOST!" Danny shouted.

Danny slammed Technus into the ground which lead Danny into Technus's secret hideout, and who was there? Sam was of course!

"Danny!"

"Sam! You're okay!"

"Of course I'm okay; he can't hurt me down here because there's no technology down here!"

"Oh yeah I forgot about that hehe," grinned Danny.

Technus dashed to Sam and flew through the roof and into the sky.

"Dannnyyyyyyyyyyy!" screamed Sam as she was flown through the roof.

"Sam!" Danny said as he followed quickly behind them.

"Help!" said Sam scared.

"Sam! I'll save you!" **A/N yeah heroic right? X3**

"Never ghost child! Until you hear the truth!"

"The truth? The truth about what?" said Danny confused.

Sam was getting really angry and shy at this point.

"Goth girl, is there something you wanna say? Or do you have to fall?"

"What? No! Don't drop her!" ordered Danny.

"Hehe I will if she doesn't tell you the truth and then I'll use my latest power on you!"

"Oh great what power is it this time? Wind power?" said Danny.

"Oh lucky guess ghost boy! But you're wrong! It's Solar power! And I can use it anytime I want!"

"Uh yeah except during the night when the sun is on the other side of the world!" explained Sam.

"True, but I don't use up all my power at once, unless it's on you, Danny Phantom!"

Technus blasted a huge amount of energy towards Danny which injured him.

"Stop hurting him! I'll tell him the truth if it'll keep your hand shut!"

"He he go ahead Goth girl!"

"nngh! ow! What do you need to tell me?" asked Danny in pain.

"I'm the... I'm the one who…"

"Too slow Gothy!"

Technus let go of Sam which caused her to scream and Technus to destroy Danny once and for all.

"Sam! I'll catch you!"

"If you can survive me!" said Technus as he shot a blast of his new power again.

"Oucchhh!" screamed Dannny but he didn't give up on rescuing Sam. He flew at his fastest, 112 mph to be priciest. He managed to get through Technus's blasts (well most of them anyway) and he rescued Sam in the nick of time.

"Danny…thanks."

"You're…wel-"

Sam all of a sudden kissed Danny.

"Sam..? What...Was that for…?"

"Because I almost died, thanks for rescuing me again." Giggled Sam.

"Oh well you're welco-"

But then suddenly Technus blasted Danny again and this time it REALLY hurt Danny.

"Danny!" screamed Sam.

"Hahaha! Danny Phantom is beaten!" Technus then flew away to the unknown. Sam ran to Danny as fast as her boots could go.

"Danny! Are you okay?"

"Just so you know, your kiss was the only thing I really wanted…."

"Danny just so you know, I-"

"Sam…I love you and never ever forget me…" **A/N AHHHH EVEN WRITING ABOUT IT MY HEART BREAKS! DX DX **

"Danny? Danny! Wake up!"

But nothing happened, Sam was about to check for a pulse when he suddenly turned invisible and disappeared.

"DANNY! I LOVE YOU!" screamed Sam, she bursted into tears.

Tucker came running from nowhere.

"Sam! What happened?"

"What does it look like happened!" shouted sam.

"I'm sorry! Oh! Danny…. Left…?"

"YES! I MISS HIM SO MUCH!"

Tucker hugged Sam to cheer her up but it didn't work. After a few minutes of sobbing Sam went home and said nothing…

**WAAAAA DANNY DIED! DX DX DX DX **

**But, no need to worry! My stories always have a happy ending! ;D**

**Please review! :D**


	5. Clues

**Grr it's really hard to update 4 accounts at once! Especially when I only keep updating on DeviantArt! Okay for the next month or two I'll be updating as much as I can on FanFiction.**

**In this chapter you won't really hear much of Technus cuz he's kinda busy taking over the world but I'll tell you about that in the next chapter.**

**© Butch Hartman**

In Sam's room was an extremely quiet Goth girl with a thousand tears running down her face and all of her pictures of Danny and them together.

She picked up one with them all together, a few more tears came out but when she picked up the one with Danny hugging her and sort of blushing, she screamed.

"I LOVE YOU DANNY!"

"Sam! Keep it down up there!" Shouted her mother

Sam didn't reply and buried her head into her pillow. She didn't want to go to school or see Tucker ever again, everything reminded her of Danny, she had to let go.

What Sam did next was no fan-girl would ever do, rip up all the pictures of Danny Phantom. She sobbed a little more as she put all the pieces in the bin.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door, it was Tucker.

"Who is it!"

"Sam, it's me Tucker. I need to talk to you about Danny."

"No! I don't even want to hear his name again! Why don't you break the news to Paulina and his fanclub?"

"Cuz then Paulina will know it was really-"

"HE'S DEAD TUCKER!"

"Oh... yeah, well I'll go tell them then okay. See you later,"

Tucker closed the door silently as Sam kneeled next to her bed and put her head on the last photo of Danny she had. She started to cry again but this time something strange was happening to the letter, there was writing inside of it!

"Huh? How can my photos do this?"

But she then realised that it wasn't one of hers, it was Dannys. She started reading the writing as the rest of it appeared.

_Dear Sam,_

_If anything ever happens to me, don't stay in your room and cry. Please go to the ghost zone and there's __something_

_waiting for you._

_I love you._

_Danny._

"Hmm it said something, so that must mean it's not him.. oh what's the point? It's probably a joke!"

She read it again; the last sentence said _'I love you'_

Sam smiled and ran out the door to Danny's house.

**At Fenton's house…**

"Jazz princess, have you seen Danny? He's meant to be doing his chores round about now." Said Jack.

"Hmm, to be honest I don't actually know. Maybe he's at Sam's."

But he wasn't with Sam when Sam opened the door.

"Sam, but where's Danny?" asked Maddie.

"Ugh! Tucker didn't tell you yet! I can't do this!"

"Say what? Sam, is he okay?" asked Jazz sounding extremely worried.

"Jazz, I'll just ring up Tucker so he can tell you okay?"

"Okay but why can't you?"

"because I love him!"

"Ha! I knew it! I knew that ring was meant for you, not that other weirdo." Jack screamed.

"Wait, you mean this?" Said Sam as she took out the ring.

"Oh so I see he's asked you out already." Smiled Jack.

"Uh Jack, she's not wearing the ring,"

"Um guys, back to the point of the little 14 year old sibling that has been missing?" yelled Jazz

"Oh right. So where is he?"

Sam couldn't take it anymore.

"UGH HE'S DEAD!"

Everyone gasped as Sam rushed out the door.

"Sam, wait!" shouted Maddie.

But it was too late; Sam was already out the door.

"Danny's…what…?" mumbled Jazz.

"No, he can't be…."

"But how? How did he die in the first place?"

"Dad, right now isn't the time…"

"Oh uh…right…"

There were tears and silence for the rest of the night, Jazz didn't even go to school the next day and Jack even didn't eat a crumb for hours.

**Next day at Casper High…**

Ms Tetslaff was taking the roll for health/science. Tucker was getting really nervous to tell the school that Danny had passed away.

"Dash Baxter?"

"Here! Hey techno-geek where's Fentonio?"

"You really wanna know?" glared Tucker.

Dash smiled evily and went back to talking to Kwan.

Tucker sighed.

"Danny Fenton?"

There was an awkward silence then Tucker raised his hand.

"Foley, I haven't called your name out yet. FENTON!"

"Uh Miss Testslaff, Danny's not here.

"Oh really? So where is he then? Sleeping!"

"Actually he IS sleeping… forever….."

It took a moment for everyone to realise what happened and then everyone laughed.

"What! It's true! He's dead! Even go up to his parents and Sam!"

"Oh and what makes you think his girlfriend gunna help?"

Everyone started laughing again. So instead Tucker, grabbed his PDA and found the video recording of Danny dying.

_"Danny! Are you okay?"_

_"Just so you know, your kiss was the only thing I really wanted…."_

_"Danny just so you know, I-"_

_"Sam…I love you and never ever forget me…"_

"_Danny? Danny! Wake up!"_

The video ended.

"But loser, that was inviso-bill." Said Paulina.

"Paulina, Danny **IS **Inviso-bill…"

Paulina started to sniffle. "W-what?"

"Oh no way, Danny Fentward is Danny Phantom?" gasped Dash.

**In the Ghost zone…**

Skulker noticed something floating harmlessly through the ghost zone, he thought it was a ghost and something to hunt and noticed it was actually Danny phantom, but he wasn't even moving.

"Hmm my prey ceases to run away from me, maybe something's wrong,"

Skulker flew to Danny who was not even twitching. So he took him to his island to see if there was something wrong with him. He thought that this was too easy for him to hunt Danny, so he decided to go to his world and figure out what was going on.

**Back in Amity Park…**

Tucker had just finished school and was heading to his locker when he saw Sam at Danny's locker.

"Sam, what are you doing here?"

"Seeing if Danny left me something. He left me a note that was written inside one of his photos." Sam explained.

"Oh, well what did it say?"

Sam handed him the note and Tucker read it silently.

"Oh. That's why."

"I know, and there must be something in here!" said Sam as she threw books out of Danny's locker.

Then suddenly, Sam noticed a picture hidden in his school journal. It was him and Sam holding hands, but it had no writing on the back.

"Sam, did you find another one?"

She showed him the photo and tried to wet the back of it with her bottle of water but it just dribbled off.

"What? Then how do I find the writing?"

"Wait, did you cry when you saw the first one?"

"What? No! I didn't cry!"

"No! I'm saying try using your own tears to see the message, maybe Danny made it so only your tears could make it visible," explained Tucker.

"Oh Tucker you might just be right! Because my tears revealed the writing on the last photo!"

"Well cry then!"

"I can't! I'll do it at home,"

"Well okay then see you late-"

All of a sudden a huge crashed came through the walls, it was Skulker. Everyone screamed and ran except for Tucker and Sam.

"What do you want Skulker?" Tucker said.

"Yeah, and if you're looking for Danny pfft good luck finding him cuz he's-"

"Come with me!"

"Ah!" both Tucker and Sam said as Skulker grabbed their hands.

Skulker flew through the school and towards Danny's house.

"Let us go!" screamed Tucker.

"Ugh, we're not your prey alright!" said Sam.

But Skulker said nothing until he flew into the ghost zone and let go of them.

"I think I have what you two are looking for,"

"Huh?"

Tucker and Sam were both really confused. But they realised what he was talking about, Danny Phantom.

Sam started crying then Tucker told her to get out the photo, she quickly did and writing started appearing.

_Dear Sam,_

_My mistake, I meant someone was waiting for you. Me, I'm waiting for you to find me and help revive my soul and save the world from Technus._

_Danny._

"He's still alive!" screamed Sam.

"But how? I even checked his pulse earlier, there was nothing." Said Skulker.

"But how can he send me this message then?"

"Hmm what did it say?"

"It said help me revive my soul."

"That can only mean one thing, his ghost half is still very slightly alive but is holding on really hard." Answered Skulker.

"Woa, so Danny technically still is still alive?"

"Affirmative, but not very much of him."

"What are we gunna do?"

**Well what do you think it is? A kiss? A tear? What will it be? Find out in the next chapter as Sam revives Danny's soul!**

**Please review!**


	6. An Idea

**Ahh another chapter of my so far favourited story! ^^ **

**Okay now as I said in the last chapter I will be telling you about Technus's plans to take over the world, AND maybe, just maybe Danny's soul revived! Haha okay I will! But, you'll never (or actually probably would) find out what it was! So sit back and enjoy reading the next chapter! **

**© Butch Hartman**

There was an awkward silence for a minute then Skulker spoke up.

"Children, we have to think of something."

"No, actually Skulker, **I **have to figure this out. Danny told me to help, don't worry I'll think of something!" Sam explained.

Sam knew she couldn't when she saw Danny's body but her conscious spoke to her.

_Sam, don't give up! Danny knows that you'll never give up! He's still alive and needs your help, desperately!_

"Uh Sam, you look kinda worried. Did you want me to-"

"Tucker I said don't' worry!" she screamed

She took one last look at Danny. "I know I can." She whispered.

Skulker coughed a little as a call for attention. "Sam, maybe it might have something to do with when he passed on, what happened just before that?"

"It all happened so fast! Technus used his newest and powerful solar power which he can use almost anytime! Well, except for during the night of course. Any way Technus blasted Danny many times and then the last one struck Danny really hard…it killed…him…"

"Hmm I see.." said Skulker.

"Uhh can we go now? I'm kinda getting…"

"Yeah your right Tucker, it's getting late I should be heading home."

"So then I'll take you home then."

Then Skulker flew them to the Fenton portal and went back to his island.

"Okay we better sneak out of here until-"

"Hello? Someone down there?" called out Jazz.

Sam and Tucker gasped but luckily the spectre speeder was there so they hid behind it.

"Sam? If that's you it's okay I won't tell mom."

Sam looked down and thought about what Jazz just said but Tucker was too busy holding on to his stomach because he was hungry.

"Sam?"

"Yes. You're right Jazz. Because Danny is still alive."

"Wait what? He's **alive**?"

"Um Jazz keep it down, cuz I don't really wanna miss my dinner over a discussion." Said Tucker.

"Haha yeah I guess you're right Tucker, it is getting late so see you tomorrow Jazz?"

"Of course, and I'll cover you,"

"For what? Oh right." Replied Sam.

So Jazz covered Sam and Tucker so they wouldn't get spotted by Maddie or Jack. As Sam walked down the street to her house she felt a little wind blowing and it was the sound of Danny's voice.

"Huh? Okay Danny this is starting to freak me out," she told to the wind.

The wind told her "hurry there's not much time!"

She could make out that it was Danny's voice but why hurry? She thought. Sam didn't want to stay up all night she promised that she would see Jazz and Tucker the next day at school, but the wind wouldn't stop.

"Alright, alright Danny I'll do it. For you." She said.

Instead she stayed up all night to figure out how to help Danny. At about 4.30am the most brilliant idea popped into her head, so for the rest of the early morning Sam slept so she could tell Tucker and Jazz about the plan.

Sam looked at the time and immediately jumped up, it was 7.20! (School starts at 7.30 and ends at 3.30)

"Mum! Why didn't you wake me!"

"Sorry Samantha, I thought that I shouldn't bother you after what happened," explained her mother.

"Yeah well, next time listen!" ordered Sam.

So then Sam got dressed and was out the door by 7.26, she arrived at school a few minutes after the bell rang. Sam couldn't catch her breath but she didn't wanna be late.

Luckily Tucker was a little sidetracked in his locker, so Sam spoke to Tucker.

"Hey Sam, I'm just lookin at some old photos of us and Danny."

"Speaking of Danny, I thought of a great idea but I'll need you and Jazz's help!"

"Okay, so what's the-"

BOOM! Sam and Tucker turned their heads to where the boom came from and it was Technus.

"Hey kids, you seen the computer room?"

"Not telling you where it is!" said Sam.

"Okay fine, I'll just zap one of you with my new power!"

"Oh no you don't!" yelled Tucker.

Sam took out the thermos that was still in Danny's locker and managed to grab him just in time.

"Yes!"

"I was gunna tell you my plan but I might as well show it to you."

"Uh okay but how?"

tHey went to Danny's house and grabbed a few things.

"Skulker!" called Sam.

Then out of nowhere Skulker appeared and took them both to the ghost zone.

"Sam , you do realize that we're gunna miss our class."

"Yeah I know but Danny's more important,"

Tucker still couldn't make out what Sam was trying to do with Technus and Danny.

"Here he is Sam, did you think of an idea?" asked Skulker.

"I sure did! Just make sure you grab hold of Technus before he escapes."

"Okay."

So Sam released Technus

"Haha I Technus am free! And now I'm off to-"

"Not so fast!" said Skulker with a grin.

"Hmm I think I'm beginning to understand," thought Tucker.

"Technus zap Danny!"

"What? But he's already dead!"

"Just do it!"

As Technus's zap was heading to Danny, Sam used the Maddie Modulator (watch 'Girl's Night out' and you'll know what I'm talking about) and reversed the effects of Technus's zap.

"What the?" screamed Technus.

**So do you think it will work? Of course it will! Just wait a day or two more to find out!**

**Please review!**


	7. Surprise!

**Hey Guys! Another chapter of the famous Flirting with the Friend! ^^ **

**So did the effects work? Find out Below!**

**Please enjoy reading chapter 7! ;D**

**© Butch Hartman**

The solar ray fired at Danny and a very strange thing happened, inside of Danny the solar power had gone into his DNA which reversed the effects of him being killed and then he opened his eyes!

"Sam?"

"Danny! You're alive!"

"You did it you saved me! And as for you Technus!"

"What the? I don't get it what was that thing supposed to do anyway?" said Technus unpleased

Danny blasted him with his ecto-ray which actually turned out to be a yellow ray, not green. And this ray blasted Technus all the way to the ghost kings castle.

"What the? What is this? A new ghost power?"

"Hmm it seems that the effects on Technus's power actually fused inside of you to generate a new solar power." Explained Skulker.

"Really? Awesome!" smiled Danny.

"This is like the time when Vortex blasted you!"

"Really? Wow. It actually does!"

Tucker threw the Fenton thermos to Danny and of course Danny sucked Technus into the thermos.

**Later back in Amity Park…**

"I can't believe it, you're actually alive again!" screamed Sam.

"Wow, if I wasn't part ghost I would have died!"

"Oh boy, this is awkward…" said Tucker.

"What?" asked Danny confused.

"I.. uh told everyone that you're.."

"Oh no. Tucker you didn't!"

"He did." Sam said.

Danny wasn't too disappointed because he had a solution to keeping his ghost half a secret.

"I know, I'll go into the ghost zone and find clockwork! Oh and you guys come too, just so only us remembers what happened."

"Good idea Danny!"

"So, what did happen when I was sorta gone?"

"Not much! Technus didn't really do any damage, I broke the news to your parents and Tucker did the rest at school but that's pretty much all that happened." Explained Sam.

"Oh okay, but I think there was more than that" said Danny looking at Sam.

"Uh I don't think there was.." blushed Sam.

"Sam."

"Okay there was, I couldn't stop thinking about you! I missed you so much! Oh and uh so did Tucker. But I missed you most of all!"

"Oh Sam.. I missed you too.."

Danny hugged Sam and they were about to kiss when Jazz came out of nowhere.

"Danny! You're alive!"

"Thanks Jazz! It's nice to see you again too."

Jazz hugged her little brother tighter than ever before and Danny couldn't even breathe.

"Okay Jazz! I get it! You missed me."

"Yeah. But I'm pretty sure someone else misses you even more.." said Jazz looking towards Sam.

"Right. Right."

**In the ghost zone…**

Danny, Sam and Tucker went to Clockwork's place using the infa-map.

"So, you want me to change time back to before Technus even came to your home?"

"Yes, oh and keep his newest power too!" said Tucker.

"Your solar powers?" asked clockwork.

"Yeah that's the one!" smiled Danny.

"Hmm alright then, but that's it! For now…"

A few moments later, it was back to the beginning. Where it all began... Technus had never come and no one except Sam, Tucker and Jazz knew about his secret. It came back to Sam drawing that same picture.

"Sam, what are you doing? Hey! It worked!"

"Wow, it did! Oh by the way I'm drawing you and me," said Sam feeling more confident.

"Yeah, now you two can be together without everyone knowing Danny's secret!" smiled Tucker.

The cute couple blushed.

Suddenly, well again Technus arrived and shouted out his plans to take over the world. Luckily Danny carried the thermos this time.

"Guys, cover me!"

Sam and Tucker covered up Danny as he transformed into Danny Phantom.

"Well, hello there ghost child1 I'm going to take over the world by using your-"

"Please you're just like the box ghost, annoying!"

Danny grabbed the thermos and sucked Technus into it.

"Yes! I don't get killed!" he shouted.

Sam and Tucker just looked at each other weirdly as Danny landed and transformed back into Danny Fenton.

"So Sam, wanna meet me at my place later?"

"Oooo!" laughed Tucker.

Sam slapped Tucker on the cheek which caused his PDA to fly out of his hands.

"Of course I will, and make sure mister techno-geek doesn't spy on us,"

"I am not a techno-geek!"

"Well then what's in your bag?" asked Danny.

"Alright then! I won't spy on you guys!" frowned Tucker.

"Thanks Tuck, see you tomorrow, and Sam-"

"I'll see you tonight," Sam winked.

**That night…**

Danny had just finished clearing the table when he heard a knock on the door.

"I'll get it!" called Jack.

"Hey, I'm here to see-"

"Danny! You're date's here!"

"I'm coming!" called Danny.

Jack left as Sam walked in. A few moments later Danny came downstairs wearing his usual jeans, black top with a white tie and a white jacket. **You know what I'm talking about! ;D**

"Woa.. no one told me to get dressed, I'll come back-"

"No no Sam, this one's for you,"

Danny pulled out a black long sleeve jacket with her name written on the tag.

"Danny.."

"You're welcome." He smiled.

Sam put the black jacket on and it made Danny gasp.

"You look breathless!"

"Thanks."

Sam gave Danny a peck on the cheek, then they both walked outside and closed the door. Danny went ghost and carried Sam all the way to a disco where no one else was.

"Doesn't it seem a little empty?"

"Don't worry everyone will come.." he winked.

The travelled inside and all there was, was darkness everywhere.

"Danny, I love you."

"I love you too."

They both shared a long passionate kiss then suddenly, the lights turned on.

"Surprise!"

All of Danny's ghost allies, Jazz and Tucker were there.

"Danny! What's going on!"

"Look I know we're too young for this but.."

Sam's heart was beating a billion miles an hour as Danny knelt on one knee.

"Will you be Ms Fenton?"

He opened up a ring box with a purple diamond in it with a golden ring.

"Yes Danny, I will marry you!"

Everyone cheered as Danny and Sam shared another beautiful kiss. This was the start of a new future for Danny and Sam.

**There will be a sequel which I'll work on later next week it's of course gonna be about their marriage and a few other special events! Which I'll reveal in the next story!**

**Please review, and tell me your reaction to the sequel! :D**


End file.
